A Conquest or a Friendship?
by Pirate's Wench
Summary: (Don Juan DeMarco) While in the "villa", Don Juan meets a woman who happens to know his Dona Ana. Please RR. No flames.
1. Serina McAllister

            It was day two of "Don Juan's" ten-day treatment when he looked out of his window and saw her.  The sunlight played off of the reddish highlights of her hair, making her look almost enchanted.  She was seated alone on the grass, a book in her hands.

            "I may have been a bit hasty before," he said to himself.  "One more conquest."  A knock on his door pulled his gaze from the young woman – Dr. Mickler walked into the room.

            "Morning," he said politely.

            Juan smiled.  "Good morning, Don Octavio.  The view is beautiful this morning, is it not?"

            "The view?" Dr. Mickler asked, approaching Juan's window.  "Did they do something different to the lawn?"  He spotted the woman.  "Oh, I see," he chuckled.

            "Are your guests allowed to mingle with each other, Don Octavio?"

            Dr. Mickler smiled.  "Planning a romance?"

            Juan frowned.  "I love but one – you know this."

            "You're right.  I apologize.  I wouldn't suggest any…conquests."

            "Conversation then?"

            "Conversation is fine."  Dr. Mickler studied the young woman for a moment.  "I've never seen her before."

            Juan put on his hat, sorely missing his mask.  "I shall see you this afternoon, Don Octavio.  Is someone to keep watch over me while I'm outside?"

            "There are staff members on the grounds, yes."

            Juan nodded, then left the room.  He made his way outside, the females of the staff swooning as he passed them.  Once out in the sun, he smiled and made his way over to the young woman.  He was a few steps away when he noticed her tears.  He could have said any number of things to get her attention – however, he was very aware of where he truly was, and chose his words carefully.  Words of passion were not called for in this situation.

            "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice soft.

            The young woman looked up, expecting to see one of the male orderlies – though she knew of none with an accent.  Of course, she was pleasantly surprised by Juan.  "Yes," she said, sniffling.  "I'll be fine, thank you."

            Seeing the redness surrounding her green eyes, he frowned.  "May I join you?"

            "Me?  Uh…I don't think that I'm very good company at the moment."

            Juan was insistent.  "You look very lonely.  May I?"

            Wiping at her eyes, she replied.  "Knock yourself out."  His attire didn't shock her in the least – she too was very aware of where she was.

            Before sitting, he bowed.  "I am Don Juan DeMarco."  He took her hand and let his lips gently brush her skin.  He then sat down next to her.

            "Don Juan, huh?" she asked.  "World's greatest…"  She smiled, unable to complete her sentence.

            "You have heard of me?"  He seemed pleased.

            "Oh, sure," she said, playing along.  Nobody had been very cordial to her and she was valuing the human contact.  "So, um, what are you here for?"

            "Some do not believe that I am who I say I am.  They wish me to be someone else."  He paused a moment.  "You have not told me your name."

            "Oh, sorry," she said, feeling somewhat rude.  "I'm Serina McAllister." 

            Juan smiled.  "Serina.  A beautiful name.  What has brought you to Don Octavio's villa?"  Serina looked a bit confused.  Juan abandoned his fantasy for a moment.  "Dr. Mickler's 'hospital.'"

            Serina looked down.  "Nothing.  Well…something, but nobody will believe me."

            "I understand that problem – however, I assure you that I shall believe whatever you say."

            "Really, I don't want to bother…"

            "What has caused such breathtaking eyes to look so sad?"

            _He's good._  Well, if he was willing to listen, she'd tell him.  "Last week, I was away on a business trip.  I wound up coming home early, unbeknownst to my fiancé.  I found him in bed with his secretary and publicist."  She waited for a response, but none came.  "Sounds like a really predictable movie of the week, huh?  I didn't believe it myself, actually."

            "Did you wish to die?"

            "What?  No.  No, Trevor wasn't worth anything like that."

            Juan looked concerned.  "Then why are you here?"

            Serina looked ashamed.  "This is the part that nobody believes.  Trevor…he had me put in here."

            "I do not understand."

            "Yeah, well," she said, tears coming to her eyes again, "that makes two of us."

            "Do not burden your eyes with tears, Serina.  A woman's eyes should never have to be so tormented."

            "No?" she asked, almost wanting to laugh.

            "No."  Juan moved closer to her.  He cupped her chin in his hand.  "You have been wronged by the one that you love – I can think of nothing worse.  A beautiful woman, such as you, should not be treated in such a way.  She should be worshipped…loved."

            "No wonder they have you in here," Serina said, her heart rate rising.  "They're probably trying to prevent your way of thinking from spreading."

            Juan smiled.  "Women are capable of making the strongest man weak with love and passion – yet most men treat them as though they are nothing more than an object."

            Serina's tone became slightly sarcastic.  "But, Don Juan, you are a notorious lover, surely you realize how this sounds coming from you."

            "I have made love to many women, yes, but I never used a single one of them.   I never made them feel anything but desired and beautiful, which each of them was.  Every woman is beautiful."

            "So, you're eternally horny and…"

            "Please, do not get the wrong idea.  I make love, Serina.  I do not simply…fornicate."

            "Yes, well, it's all the same.  Love 'em, leave 'em."  She shook her head.  "I'm nothing more than a living, breathing cliché today."

            "I have offended you.  I apologize."

            "I don't know you well enough to judge you.  I'm bitter and I'm sorry."

            "I understand."  Wanting to change the subject, Juan asked, "Do you see Don – Dr. Mickler?"

            "I don't see anyone."

            "What?"

            "I was put here so I wouldn't interfere.  No therapy, no meds.  I'm just…out of the way."

            Juan looked very concerned.  "Have you told no one?"

            "Oh, I've told," she said, "but money speaks louder than I do.  Trevor pays well."

            "I will talk to Don Octavio, he will…"

            "Use your time for your treatment."  Serina got up.  "It's not your mess."

            "I want to help you."

            Serina looked at Juan, tears falling.  "Why?"  She turned and walked away, returning to her room.

            *******

**            _Author's Note:_**  I have more – shall I continue?


	2. Getting Involved

"Did you converse with the young lady?" Dr. Mickler asked Juan as he entered his office.

            "I did," Juan replied sadly.  "Don Octavio, are people ever brought in here for no reason?"

            Dr. Mickler raised an eyebrow.  "You were going to kill yourself, that's a reason."

            "Not me," Juan said quickly.  "Her.  She said she is here to be 'out of the way.'"

            Dr. Mickler sat down.  "Lots of people think that way when they're  here."

            "But she does not talk to anyone or take any medication."

            Dr. Mickler looked at Juan sympathetically.  "You are here because you…you've lived a life that…"  He sighed.  "There is no easy way to say this, but people, they believe what they want to believe.  If she…"

            "Serina," Juan interjected.

            "Serina.  If Serina believes that she isn't having sessions like we do or that…"

            "She is not sick," Juan politely insisted.

            "That is up to her doctor."

            Juan was getting upset.  "She has no doctor."

            "I promise that when we're through, I'll check up on things, O.K.?"

            "Thank you, Don Octavio."  Juan sat and smiled.  "Where would you like me to begin today?"

            Dr. Mickler was very much looking forward to Juan's tale – fantastical or, well, not.  He couldn't persecute this young man for a fantasy life – if it _was_ a fantasy life at all.  He already proved that he knew what was going on in "the real world" – he just simply chose to color it more vividly, hence calling the hospital a villa.  "Today…"  Dr. Mickler's hands rose, then fell.  "…tell me whatever you'd like."

            Juan began to tell the tale of Doña Julia.  Dr. Mickler began engrossed immediately.  When Juan had finished, he asked.  "You will ask about Serina?"

            "I promise."

            "I thank you, once again."

            After Juan left, Dr. Mickler went to Dr. Paul Showalter's office to ask about Serina.

            "Who?" Paul asked.  "Jack, what you are talking about?"

            "Serina McAllister.  I just want to make sure that she's being treated properly."

            Paul searched though his files.  "Here she is – she's Bill's patient."

            "No wonder she doesn't think she's being treated," Jack muttered.

            Paul rolled his eyes.  "She's on Citalopram for depression."

            "Thank you."  Jack left, then made his way to Bill's office.  "Serina McAllister, she's yours?"

            "Y-yes," Bill stammered.  "Why?"

            "My Don Juan seems to think she's…"

            Bill relaxed.  "Anything he thinks is no concern of mine – anyone's for that matter."

            "Hey, you do realize that the kid knows everything that's going on around him, don't you?  He knows where he is, he knows…"

            "He knows she's an attractive young girl – nothing more."  Bill's voice was cold.

            Feeling anger welling up, Jack decided to leave before he said something he'd regret.  The next step?  Going to Serina herself.  On his way to her room, Jack ran into Juan.

            "Don Octavio, have you found out any information?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

            Jack tried to hide the sadness in his eyes.  "She has a doctor, as well as medication.  I'm sorry, but…"

            "I wish to dine with her this evening," he said with a smile.

            "In the, um, cafeteria?"

            "Your dining hall, yes.  Is that permissible?"

            "If she accepts."

            Juan's eyes were sincere.  "Ask her for me?  You are on your way to her, are you not?"

            "How did you…"

            "She is angry with me, I wish to make things right with her."

            Jack smiled and put his hand on Juan's shoulder.  "I'll see what I can do."

            "Thank you, Don Octavio."

            "You're welcome."  Jack walked away feeling sorry for the boy.  He honestly believed what this woman had told him, and refused to hear any differently.  He was already suffering from a broken heart; he didn't need his trust taken advantage of as well.  Jack paused a moment before knocking on Serina's door.

            "Yes?" she called.

            Jack opened the door and saw Serina sitting on her bed, her book once again in hand.  "Serina?"

            "That's me," she sighed.

            "I'm Dr. Mickler…"

            "Oh, no," she interrupted.  "I asked him not to say anything."

            "He's worried about you.  He believes what you told him."

            "At least someone does," she mumbled.

            "Serina, you've met with Dr. Bill Dunsmore, haven't you?"

            "No, I haven't.  Look, Don Juan, or whoever he really is – he's a sweet guy.  I don't want him getting in trouble for me."

            "Why would he get in trouble?"

            Serina's eyes were sad.  "I don't need anyone else looking at me like…like I'm making this all up."

            "I won't, Serina," Jack said honestly.  "Why would he get in trouble?"

            Serina sighed and decided that telling her story couldn't make things any worse.  "I was engaged to a man named Trevor Walker…"

            "The real-estate mogul?"

            Serina nodded.  "I caught him cheating and, in his twisted mind, not mine, he thought I'd still marry him, then divorce him for his indiscretions – which was a clause in the prenuptial agreement.  To prevent that, he made up some bullshit story about me suffering from depression from his calling off the wedding and put me here until he could pack up and move his life to the west coast."

            Jack took this information in, then spoke.  "That's rather elaborate, isn't it?"

            "Exactly," Serina said softly.  "It sounds so made-up, nobody will think it's anything more than some delusional woman's rantings.  If your 'Don Juan' tries to step in…Trevor's a powerful man, Dr. Mickler, he could make sure his life's miserable."

            "No therapy for you?"

            "No."

            "No meds?"  She shook her head.  "Serina, I've seen the paperwork."

            "No meds…"  She stood up.  "I know you must hear this incessantly, but I'm not crazy.  I know that if I stay here without a fuss, I'll be let go…eventually.  Granted my job and life will be gone,  but…"

            "What do you do?"

            "Graphic design for an advertising firm.  I was away on business when all of this happened."

            "You're very young.  How old are you?"

            "Twenty."

            "How does a twenty year old get a job like that?"

            Serina was hurt.  Suddenly, her entire life was being questioned.  "By excelling at art and getting lucky enough to get hired by a firm that wanted me badly enough to put me through college while I work for them."

            "I'm sorry, Serina, I didn't mean to offend you…"

            "People rarely mean to offend," she said softly.  "I know you don't believe me, so we can both pretend that this didn't happen, O.K.?  Please make sure that your guy drops it."

            Jack smiled.  "That will be rather difficult, seeing as he wants you to join him for dinner."

            "I don't think that's a good idea."

            "Well, it's up to you, but…"

            "I know you really can't say," she interrupted, "but is he sick?  I mean, really, he doesn't seem 'sick.'"

            "Why don't you just take him up on his offer?  You can decide for yourself."

            Serina got up and walked to her window.  "Cafeteria?"

            "Mm hm.  Can I tell him, six-thirty?"

            She turned and smiled at Jack.  "Sure."


End file.
